Broom and Minnie
by MathewSwift
Summary: Mind Reader (Minnie), an intelligent unicorn and Broomstick (Broom), a mischevious Pegasus filly, are an unexpected family. When they move to Ponyville, hoping to find a new life, they get involved in different situations. Episodes are added every week. For more epicness, go the FIM for that.


******Welcome to my own reenactment of the events of Season 1 of MLP:FIM, starring two of my new OCs, Mind Reader and Broomstick! Characters belong to MLP except for my new OCs. Enjoy the new Fanfiction series.**

* * *

******Broom & Minnie**

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot, Part 1 (MLP Episode: Mare in the Moon)**

* * *

"But I don't wanna move, Minnie!" cried a forest-green filly, with a blonde-and-blue mane and wings. "I wanna stay for the party that my friend's sister is hosting!"

"Listen, Broom," replied a tall light-orange unicorn with emerald-and-grass-green pigtails, canary yellow eyes, and a cutie mark with two eyes and a book on it. "I don't want to move, either, but we have to. Canterlot houses are getting too pricey, nowadays."

"Pleeeeeease?" Broom blossomed his violet eyes to a recognizable size. It was the infamous Stare. Minnie ignored the eyes and carried on, using her magic to move furniture into a large chariot.

"No." was all she said.

"Awwwww," awed Broom, with his ears down. "Can we at least say goodbye to our friends?"

" *sigh* Fine." Minnie hopped into the driver's side of the chariot and Broom stepped in beside her. They shut the doors and the chariot headed for downtown Canterlot.

It wasn't long, until they reached a beautiful playground, with other fillies playing on the equipment, and a lavender unicorn, reading a book under a tree. The unicorn was Minnie's old schoolfriend, Twilight Sparkle, and they have been friends forever... until Minnie tells her about the big move. They stopped the chariot and they both climbed out.

"Can I play on the playground one more time, sis?" The filly called before stepping foot on the grass.

"Only a few minutes," shouted Minnie. Broom trotted to her and leaned against her. Then, he trotted back to the other fillies, whom are playing Tag. Minnie, then turned to the lavender unicorn, who was muttering to herself.

"Elements of Harmony... I know I've heard of those before, but where?" Twilight muttered, looking up into the sky.

"Hello, Twilight!" Minnie trotted to the tree and held out her hoof. "Still haven't changed, I see?"

"Hello, Mind Reader. Haven't seen you in a while." Twilight stood and shook the given hoof.

"I told you, you can call me 'Minnie'." Minnie noticed the book on the ground. "What are ya reading?"

"I'm trying to find out about the Elements of Harmony, but I couldn't find them."

"Oh, OK," Minnie gulped. "Twilight... me and my little brother are moving away."

"You are?" There was sorrow in the air, as Twilight hugged Minnie. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I know it's hard, but I'll never forget you. Tell Spike that me and Broom said 'goodbye'." The orange unicorn turned to the playground. "Broom, say goodbye to your friends, we have to go!"

Broom hopped off of the slide and the other fillies waved goodbye. The two ponies hopped into the chariot and Minnie whipped the reins. The crowd of young unicorns were waving goodbye to Broom, and Twilight walked up to the driver's side.

"Promise me that I'll see you again." Twilight asked.

"I promise." blushed Minnie and with another whip of the reins, they were leaving Canterlot, maybe forever.

* * *

The trip was longer than expected. A few days, but luckily, it was Summer, so the nights were warm and nice for sleeping outside. Broom was sleeping in the back seat, looking like an angel with his wings perked to his back. Minnie was wide awake and she was still driving the chariot. Where, she did not know.

Then, they reached Ponyville, according to the map Minnie had memorized. It was a small town, but it looked very peaceful by the Everfree Forest and the skyward beauty of Cloudsdale, the Pegasus capital of Equestria. Ponies, of every kind (Pegasi, unicorns, and Earth ponies), were flying and walking through the town square, talking or just relaxing.

"We're here, Broom. This is our new home, and guess what's here?" Minnie grinned.

"Enh..." Broom rubbed his eyes and suddenly, they grew. "YAAAAAAAY! PEGASI FILLIES TO PLAY PEGASI GAMES!"

"Don't get carried away just yet." warned Minnie. "First, we need to get settled in."

"Right, I knew that." The filly chuckled. "Can we have something to eat first?"

The chariot stopped in front of what looked like a bakery called Sugarcube Corner. "I believe we earned ourselves a cupcake." Minnie opened the chariot door and helped Broom down. They entered the colorful bakery, to see all kinds of treats at the front counter, cupcakes, strudels, pies, you name it, it's there. Broom and incredibly, Minnie began drooling. Suddenly...

"HI!" A pink Earth pony, with cotton pink hair, jumped from behind the counter, scaring Broom and making him run behind Minnie's legs. The pony began speaking rapidly fast.

"HI THERE! MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE AND IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! YOU MUST BE NEW BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYPONY IN PONYVILLE AND I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE, SO - -"

"Thank you, Miss Pie." Minnie raised her hoof. "My name is Mind Reader, a.k.a 'Minnie', and this is my little brother, Broomstick."

"But you can call me 'Broom'." smiled the young Pegasus. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Oh, OK!" Pinkie Pie took her position. "How can I help you?"

"Well, we would like two cupcakes, please?" explained Minnie.

"Can I have chocolate sprinkles?" Broom asked.

* * *

The cupcakes were delicious. They paid for their cupcakes and headed back to the chariot, when Pinkie Pie came to them, holding a pink box.

"Since you two are new to Ponyville, I thought maybe you would like these extra cupcakes for free." She offered them the box.

"Thank you, Pinkie," The unicorn smiled. "But I think we have what we need."

"Please?"

"Well, why not?" She used her magic to levitate the cupcakes over to the back seat.

"OOOH!" Pinkie suddenly jumped into the back seat. "I know a unicorn, and we are best friends!"

"Really?" commented Minnie. "Who?"

"Rarity! She's a clever fashion designer, and she has a sister who is just Broom's age."

Minnie thought for a moment. "Can you take us to her?"

"SURE!" Pinkie squeaked. "Just let me add this horizontal rule."

* * *

The more they traveled, the more of Ponyville they saw. The places they've seen so far was Colgate's Dentistry, The Town Hall, and finally, The Carousel Boutique.

"This is where Rarity and Sweetie Belle live," Pinkie Pie hopped out. "I'll go get her." Suddenly, after a slam of the chariot door, she was gone. Broom was amazed.

"How did she do that?" asked Broom.

"It's called, breaking the fourth wall." His sister replied. They exited the chariot and rang the doorbell. A white unicorn with a silky violet mane and blue eyes answered.

"Oh, hello there." She huffed in an English accent. "You must be the new citizens Pinkie Pie was talking about?"

The two nodded.

"Charmed. My name is Rarity, and Pinkie Pie has just finished talking a _looooot_ about you. Do come in." They entered the building and it was incredibly immaculent. The floors and walls were practically like mirrors, and the funiture looked like they were made of polished wood or silk. Even Broom thought so, because he was making funny faces to the wall.

"Nice house, I must say." Minnie commented.

"Well, I do like to keep the place tidy." Rarity sipped from a teacup. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Oooh, yes, please." nodded Minnie. Her magic was pouring tea, when she introduced herself. "My name is Mind Reader, but you can call me 'Minnie.' "

"And who is the little filly?" Rarity asked. "He does look absolutely adorable."

"That's my little brother, Broomstick, but I call him 'Broom.' "

"It is strange, though. How is a Pegasus a brother of a unicorn?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you..."

* * *

"It was a cold, moonless night in Canterlot. A heavy downpour drowned the streets and anypony who was stuck outside tried to find shelter. Windows were being shut and the rain was starting to become worse.I was a filly, back then, without a cutie mark, and that was when my mother was alive. We were just having a delicious dinner of leaf-loaf and mashed tomatoes, when I heard a certain knock on the door.

I went to it, opened it and what I saw was a young baby Pegasus in a basket, drenched by the rain. It was crying in the rain, so I brought him in to dry and I noticed a little note on the side. I opened the envelope and the note read:

_My son is now in good hoofs. _

_-P.S Tell him I love him_

I've shed tears before, but not like this. My mother came in and she found the Pegasus on the couch. I showed her the note and she said we can keep him. I was excited, because I always wanted a little brother or sister to play with. Mom named him 'Broomstick,' but I stuck with 'Broom'. He liked it, and I swear to Celestia, that I read his mind, so I think that's how I got my cutie mark. All thanks to Broom.

But the happiness sadly ended. My mother, who had an illness that not even Princess Celestia can cure, died a few months ago. We were orphaned, and we only had each other to look out for. With a little brother like Broom, it wasn't hard. But it still was, a little."

* * *

"Oh my Celestia!" Rarity was shocked and her eyes were full of tears. (Author's Note: So was I.) "You two are... orphaned?"

"Yeah," Minnie took her hoof and wiped away her own. "We are."

"Come here, darling." Rarity held her hoofs out and gave the orange unicorn a hug. "Everypony's been through death, Miss Minnie."

* * *

**I'm not done with the chapter yet, I still have to plan the rest, so stay tuned. You can review or follow to this point, if you wish.**

**-Mathew Swift**


End file.
